That Feeling
by Ping Goh Fa - Version 2.0
Summary: He makes me happy. Truly happy. Those butterflies that once fluttered in the pit of my stomach are gone. They’ve been replaced with a new feeling. I… think it’s love.


**That Feeling**

A Card Captor Sakura One-Shot

-- Ping Goh Fa Version 2.0

Rating: PG / K+

Genre: Romance

Summary: He makes me happy. Truly happy. Those butterflies that once fluttered in the pit of my stomach are gone. They've been replaced with a new feeling. I… think it's love.

* * *

In a once upon a time, I, Sakura Kinomoto, was all around nervous. I was a walking disaster. I couldn't speak in public. All I had was a secret happiness that no one else had, but me. That was until I met him, Syaoran Li.

The day I saw him, my pulse left me, my stomach turned upside down, and all my senses went numb. Where did they go? And how did I still approach him the way I was? I had no idea, but soon enough, I was about to get over the fact that I couldn't judge a book by its cover. Yes, he was beyond gorgeous and a girl like me had no chance at love.

Love is an exquisite thing. It can't be bought or taken away. It's always there. Once you love somebody, you'll love them forever. That's my philosophy anyway.

So what hope was there… for me?

You see, I never set my hopes up too high because I never want to be disappointed, ever.

But this man made me weak in the knees. He made me receive these butterflies in my stomach.

At the mere age of 22, I don't expect myself to love someone, besides my family and friends. I just met Syaoran, but it wasn't one of those love at first sight deals.

When I first met him… I was on my way to the bathroom, in a hurry to change my tampon. But then, he, Syaoran Li, showed up. Apparently, he had mistaken the women's bathroom for the men's. And he was trying oh-so-hard to be inconspicuous, but unfortunately he didn't do a good job of it.

I laughed at him, really I did, and that was enough to catch his attention. He turned around quickly and looked at me with an embarrassed look, but soon enough, his embarrassment turned into anger as I was still laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Miss?" he muttered angrily through his teeth.

I gradually stopped my laughter and said, calmly, "It's okay, you know, we all make the same mistake." I gave him a genuine smile and introduced myself, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and you are?"

He kept his slight glare, but was friendly enough to introduce himself, "Syaoran Li."

"You know, that name sounds awfully familiar, but I really don't want to think about that while my tampon is full."

He turned slightly red at the fact that I told him my personal business, but nevertheless, I left for the bathroom, and he went for the opposite side, which was the men's bathroom. "Let's hope you won't make the same mistake again!" I said before I closed the bathroom door.

I don't know what it was, but once I talked to him, my nervousness went away like magic. That usually doesn't happen. That's when I knew he was special.

My next encounter with him was at the supermarket. Quite frankly, I still didn't realize who he exactly was. I was looking at all the cookies at the Bakery and pushing my cart at the same time.

Suddenly, I bumped into him. Just him, no cart, and carrying a bag of the cookies I had admired from the enclosed screen. They were circular and had an intricate design with some type of filling in the middle. I so desperately wanted to get them, but was afraid of going over my budget.

He turned to look who bumped into him. I smiled at him and said, "Hey bathroom buddy!"

He gave a small smile back as if he was going to laugh, but didn't. "It's Sakura, right?"

I nodded and said, "And you're Syaoran?"

He gave the same gesture and saw me eyeing his bag of cookies since he had asked if I wanted to try a cookie.

I had an excited feeling, only because I was naïve and just wanted a cookie so badly! He passed one to me and said, "It's my favorite cookie."

"It looks like a strawberry filling; I love strawberry!" I replied happily.

"Mine too," Syaoran suddenly said. I took a bite of the cookie and thought I was in heaven. I was on Cloud Nine! The cookie melted in my mouth with its buttery taste and soft essence. The strawberry filling just completes it and it was unbelievable! I probably had finished it in a bite and not even realize it.

"You know Syaoran, you have very good taste," I told him.

"Oh really? Then would you like to attempt to make this same exact cookie with me?"

I seriously was baffled. Surprised. I hope he wasn't trying to bamboozle me or anything. In my mind, I was thinking, "Are you asking me out on a date?" But it came out of my mouth instead.

Syaoran had an embarrassed look, but he has those a lot. "I guess so…"

I gave him an exquisite smile, a smile that I hardly ever give to anyone. "That sounds good, at your place? Tomorrow at noon?"

He gave a smile of agreement and satisfaction. We exchanged information and continued our journey at the market together, talking about anything and everything.

Many, _many_ nights after our baking adventure, I shouldn't say that really. It has been a year. Since then, it has been like a dream, except all five senses seem to actually function.

One night, we were lounging around on his couch at his house. I sat on his lap and laid my had on his chest, holding hands with him as well.

It's what I've always imagined. Falling… in like. It's different with him compared to other men I've dated. Some of them were jerks, and I guess he is too… just a different type of jerk. He's the perfect combination of a man. Yes, I say man. He is no boy. Most definitely **not**.

Is this what it is like? Are we supposed to get these butterflies, just fluttering, but unable to leave the sanction? Is there some cure for this feeling? I don't even think I can utter the word for this feeling.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered. "I have to tell you something."

I looked at him with curious eyes and answered him, "Is there something wrong?"

He fumbles with his words, but finally manages to let out, "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that… I love you."

So this feeling… it's love.

_fini_

* * *

**(A.N. It isn't that great. I spent an adequate time with it, but I should've thought it out more :P How nice of myself to criticize myself first! Well, that sounds a little conceited.)**


End file.
